


绸缪

by hailthorki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 基锤 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailthorki/pseuds/hailthorki





	1. Chapter 1

预警：半强制、捆绑、尿道PLAY、服从、生殖器崇拜

看台之上，高天尊握着臣服磁片的控制器敲打着掌心，哼着小调盘算起已经晕过去的雷人处理方案。  
关押起来还是送给Hulk？  
余光瞥了一眼向着自己挪过来的阿斯加德人，高天尊知道这个新战士的归属权可能要被重新决定了。  
“你说好和他不熟的。”  
Loki开口之前，高天尊先一步说了自己的话，看来这个新宠注定是萨卡的过客，无奈他就是着迷Loki，着迷得要命。  
“把他给我，免得这个雷神发起情来把你的战士都迷得神魂颠倒。”  
“送给那头野兽不就能解决了？”拍开Loki想顺走遥控器的手，高天尊做了点嗔怒的姿态皱眉，“到底是谁把我的人迷得言听计从你心里没数吗？”  
“你可不能因为他死不了就这么玩。”  
高天尊从这个诡计之神的眼里看到了潜藏在笑容之下的坚决，坚决到寒意流转在他黯绿色的眼瞳里令他人抬不起气势。  
“你就那么肯定我得惯着你？”  
“嗯…”捉过高天尊的手把玩了一阵，Loki指尖似有似无的暧昧只停留在了蓝色的甲油上，“对同类总是会特别宽容吧，毕竟我们都是被抛弃的垃圾。”  
抽回被调戏的手，高天尊冲着身旁的托帕兹勾勾手指：“给我那个~C开头的。”  
掌中多了一块被彩色锡箔纸包着的巧克力。  
“给我巧克力做什么，我是说那个小一点的，方形的，能让我们战士们发抖的小可爱。”  
“不用给我了。”Loki打断身旁男人的眉飞色舞，他并不想管到底是控制器还是巧克力，“他在我这里会很乖的。”

被梦中陷入火海的阿斯加德所惊醒，Thor当即起身环顾着周遭环境，干净的空气充斥着熏香味道，还有跳色鲜艳的设计。  
他果然还活着，Hulk没能把他打死。  
金色的缚神锁链捆住了Thor的上半身，手臂也被交叠着锁在腰后，细瘦踝骨上的链条不知道能不能让步子迈得大一点儿…  
另外，他一件衣服都没有穿。  
Loki觉得高天尊有些大费周章了，这位征战九界的雷神从某种程度上来说也算是自己的人，和他独处一室，他打赌不需要多久便足够令他主动屈服。  
自己的座椅在房间内的台阶之上，此刻看着Thor的姿态是居高临下的，其实昏迷中被拖进来的时候，Loki已发现了不对劲——竞技场自我保护消耗的力量将Thor几乎榨干，应激反应则会散发来自Omega的信息素，这是最原始的自保意识。  
就像示弱一般，没有人会对Omega动粗或者暴力相向。  
Hulk不能算正常物种，但最后那一拳有没有手下留情，只有他自己清楚了。  
“Loki…”  
低沉的嗓音加上了干哑，邪神被这熟悉的音色将思绪拉回现实。  
“不感动吗？我把你救回来免得你发情被轮到怀上外星怪物的野种。”  
“我真的能怀上你不着急吗？”Thor看似嘲讽的笑里都是苦涩，他可能是个不孕的Omega，至今为止一次都没有。  
如果真如Loki所言他怀了不知道什么物种的孩子，那有问题的是谁显而易见了。  
“现在该急的人不会是我…哥哥。”

Loki没有催促他，相反却是好整以暇地摆弄他的小刀，换了蓝色的刀柄，已经不是原先的那对了。  
无论是在这个大杂烩一样的星球发现的，还是高天尊所赠予，Thor发现他和自己没有血缘关系的弟弟已经背道而驰，如同他被剪去的长发不复返。  
倘若自己再不主动一些，Loki可能会真的就此与他形同陌路。  
踏上台阶，缠绕在身上和脚腕的锁链沉重又令人失衡，Thor对视着那双猜测不透的眼眸，屈膝委身在了Loki面前。  
“我很好奇，你以为…或者说是希望我死了的那些日子是怎么度过你的发情期的？”向前倾了身子，邪神没有给予任何的触碰，只是距离很近得凝视Thor的眼睛，纯粹的蓝色被情欲所染立刻多了迷乱。  
“石头人？精灵？还是巨人？我猜你的需求量一定不会选择矮人。”  
Loki的每一个疑问都刻意压了他的嗓音，他知道Thor受不了这个，也更不可能受得了自己赤裸裸的眼神停留过脖子、胸口和阴影之下已放弃矜持的性器。  
即使不散发信息素，仅凭着几百年来计算不清的做爱次数，Thor生理上的反应是坦诚而渴望的，面对Loki近在咫尺的脸，他本能地想要去亲吻，与之唇舌交缠。  
“我又一次没有死你很失望吗？”Loki拉开了距离，从座椅边的台子托盘里插了两颗葡萄，一个给自己，一个塞进了Thor的嘴里，冰冷的刀刃滑过下唇带着凉意却没引出血腥味。  
含着水果口齿不清，Thor只能用摇头来否认Loki的问题，他的内心从未如此希望过。普通人都会无条件袒护自己的挚友、亲人，何况他们磕磕绊绊了一千多年，不管Loki是整他、欺骗他，或是犯下错误，他都不可能盼望着这个人死亡抑或消失。  
吞咽下过于甜腻的葡萄，面对丝毫没有下一步动作的人，Thor除了选择自己主动别无他法。  
失去了双手的帮忙，Thor只能用嘴去解开Loki的裤子，然而这条皮质的长裤拉链是隐形的，金属的接口非常小，他不是很灵活的舌头费了半天劲才勉强衔住，借助着牙齿将它拉开。  
包裹在内裤里的性器还是小小的沉睡状态，虽然Thor一直觉得这个样子可爱极了，但无害的样子代表着Loki此刻对他并没有欲望。  
每个人最爱的菜品名单里或许有一样是从吃过开始会留到最后的，但它的顺序可能是“无可替代—最爱—必点—我喜欢但不吃不会死—放在眼前不吃也没关系—它依然是我最爱的口味”。  
本质上是个Omega的雷神推测Loki对自己的态度是玩得有些腻但依然不会舍弃。  
隔着内裤低头亲吻了那块凸起的部位，Thor用唇缓缓地摩擦，直到它渐渐变硬变大，顶起布料，前端小块的湿润也分不清是来自内部还是外部。  
随后咬住内裤的边缘褪下来一些吮舔起肉粉色的柱身，Thor一直羡慕喜欢的浅嫩颜色，诱人得不像是个Alpha，虽然尺寸并不善良。  
吞进去一半就已经抵在了喉咙，Thor身体有了自主意识地去放松嘴巴，分泌更多的唾液加以润滑，因为他知道Loki很快会按着他的脑袋深入，而那个挑剔的男人厌恶听到干呕的声音。  
没有口到射出来，那太难了，好在Loki总会因为哥哥被呛得泪眼汪汪的模样而一次次算了。  
“说你想要。”  
Loki的匕首抬着雷神的下颌，逼迫他看向自己的眼睛，那对湿润的浅海色瞳孔正在遭受欲火的侵蚀。  
他是阿斯加德的新王，是雷霆之神，是九界人人爱戴的守护者。  
可Loki现在只想弄脏这个神，让他臣服在身下，除了自己的名字什么也说不出口。  
“我想要你…Loki…”  
撤回的匕首消失在主人手中，Loki抬起脚蹭蹭Thor的大腿根。  
这个小动作他们之间都彼此太过熟悉，Thor顺从地起身，带起缚链的一阵清响，座椅虽说足够宽大，但身体手脚都有枷锁的情况下跨坐上Loki的双腿也不算很轻易的事情。  
“你轻了一点。”伸手肆意揉捏着雷神的后颈，Loki能感觉得到压在腿上的重量有些许的变化。  
“那不是更好？你一直觉得我太重…”臀缝蹭擦着炙热的性器，Thor已然感觉到渴求Loki的地方湿漉漉一片。  
低头也从Loki的眼里看到了不屑和笑意。  
去掉了一只脚腕上的镣铐，算是Loki给哥哥主动的信号，手指顺着每一圈身体上的金属链条走过，在令人羡慕的人鱼线来回摸了好几次，又去浅色的耻毛附近打转，就是不碰一下已经溢出前液的分身。  
自己的性器则是缓慢地被湿热和紧窒包裹住，一口口吞没到根部，内壁柔软诱惑得Loki希望只有自己一个人体会过。  
但他觉得不太可能，他清楚Thor每个发情期的模样是有多么饥渴难耐。  
嫉妒和占有欲的相融比毒蛇的尖牙更甚。  
向后拉扯着Thor的短发，Loki撕咬在他的脖子上，数次靠近那个腺体，敏感和刺激让Thor身体连带着产生反应，每次不经意的蹭擦过没被彻底标记过的地方，都会不自觉地用他的肉穴紧紧吸附着体内坚硬炙热的巨物，毫无矜持与廉耻。  
“别弄脏我的衣服，哥哥…”Loki指腹按在湿滑的铃口上，又恶意地磨动两下，“如果你射出来，我就把你送给萨卡的战士。”  
“知道了。”  
单手绕到Thor身后，解掉了绑缚在身上的那圈金色，又少了一样禁锢。  
Loki觉得这样刚刚好，没有松开绑在手上的束缚能被迫Thor直着腰身保持平衡，营造出一种主动向着他送出饱满结实又敏感胸部讨好的姿态。  
爱上折磨Thor是从什么时候开始的Loki记不太清了，只记得先是些无伤大雅的恶作剧，然后过分一点…再过分一点…  
可Thor全部都接受了。  
最后玩笑和情趣变成了真的，从Loki发现自己是霜巨人，是交换和平的筹码。  
他在Thor发情期的时候给予需求，却吝啬地不给Thor高潮，被哄开心了才会允许这个谁都不会认为是Omega的雷神一次快感。  
“你打算什么时候逃跑？”见Thor眼里尽是迷蒙的雾气，Loki偏偏在这个时候用力地顶弄数下，然后问出不合时机的问题。  
深而重的刺戳，每一下都折磨着敏感的地方和宫口，由于Thor要保持着理智去压抑自己节节攀升的快感，连开口回答问题也难以做到，摇摇头缄口不言，因为他保证不了吐露出的会是答案还是Loki不喜欢的呻吟。  
“我会找个机会回去，如果我先你一步，就去帮着你的姐姐拿下阿斯加德好不好？”玩弄起挺翘着的乳尖，Loki换了个问题，尽管他并不会这么做。  
“你不能…！”咽下差点脱口而出的呻吟，Thor对于是否要信任Loki终究产生了怀疑，他以为至少Loki不会与阿斯加德为敌。  
双手即使瘦窄手指修长，也灌注着Alpha有的力量，Loki扣下雷神的腰胯，逼迫这个肌肉如钢铸铁打的男人倒向自己的肩。  
“告诉我，我不在的时候谁来满足了你。”  
含着耳朵软肉的低语和催情药剂无异，拨弄出丝丝酥痒，贯透Thor的全身。  
“没有人。”  
Thor说的是实话，他豪爽明朗是真，却没有那么奔放，纵然Loki没有标记过他，但身体和心灵早已认定了Loki，再难捱都不会接受他人的触碰和抚慰，宁可自己艰难地度过。  
Loki还在继续逼问他是怎么做的，加上顶入最深处的性器，对Thor来说无疑是场酷刑。  
他不被允许射出来，然而很久没有做爱又逢被迫发情，不管是体位的极度深入还是Loki恶意的撞击，都太难坚持了。  
绝望地射得一塌糊涂，浓白的液体让Loki深色的衣服显得更脏。  
Loki掐着他腰退出的举动让Thor知道他完了。

被拖着摁进床里，屁股被抬高，双手缚于瘫软的腰后，只能将肩膀深深砸在床垫之上，侧着脸才可以保证不被闷死。  
Loki知道Thor不是故意的，责任甚至在于自己，但是他更讨厌难以掌控的感觉，似乎这样Thor正在渐行渐远，会慢慢的不属于他。  
萨卡的客房里永远不会缺玩乐的用具，一件件陈列在床头的托盘里，还贴心地全部在无菌包装里。  
直接挑选了一根金色的细棒，Loki从背后环抱着Thor，那根淫荡的阴茎在自己手里只需要抚弄几下又会重新硬起来，他没告诉Thor要做什么，反正他那个发情期乖巧的哥哥不会拒绝也拒绝不了。  
Loki喜欢无畏勇猛的战神被自己玩到颤抖的样子，疼得快要流下眼泪也没向他说一个不字。  
异物插进了尿道，Loki的手很稳，没有刺戳到错位的地方，很顺利地就全部放置进去，当然也要感谢Thor的乖乖配合。  
脱去了繁琐的贴身衣甲，Loki掰开身前结实挺翘的臀，泛着水光的穴口微微发红，却仍然饥渴地收缩着，乞求他的插入来填满。  
Loki残忍地只给予了自己的手指。  
明明无需扩张，却在做着类似的动作，按压着被前方金属细棒也能刺戳到的前列腺，进行着他的惩罚。  
此刻他的信息素有点强烈，欺负着脑袋已经完全昏昏沉沉的Thor，听着身下的迷糊的请求和刻意拼命隐忍的呻吟，Loki才觉得Thor还是认他要他的。  
“快说呀，你都是怎么度过那该死的发情期的…God Of Thunder？”  
故意将手指上湿漉漉的淫液抹在Thor的腰窝，换上自己的性器在饥渴的小穴周围勾引着，甚至浅浅地插入一些，食髓知味的Omega必然是无力抗拒。  
“你的…衣服…披风…”  
Thor有些委屈，Loki留在阿斯加德的东西都太干净了，没有什么能沾上他的味道，唯独还有换下未清洗的睡衣和厚重丝滑的披风。  
没有任何人会知道雷神是怎样贪婪地自慰的，小心翼翼地不射在Loki的衣物上，这是他唯一能够吸取到Loki信息素的东西了。  
“你可真够淫荡的。”触摸过Thor脑袋的手抽了回来，Loki斥责着身下人的淫荡，内心却极为满足。  
奖赏般地揉捏着手中掌控着的臀瓣长驱直入，似又不满地狠狠抽打了一下。  
“夹紧点，想要的话。”  
Loki的粗长一直都不会让Thor过于好受，突然有了这种要求不禁令Thor心头涌上不安和自卑。  
厌弃着不再新鲜的肉体，讽刺着他们相知相熟的身体交媾过太多次可能已经变得不再紧窒提得起Loki的兴趣。  
Thor即刻从腰腹到大腿都绷紧，尤其是含着Loki阴茎的内壁，靠着臀部力量夹紧死死咬住不放。  
夸奖着Thor的听话顺从，一只手按压在缠绕着锁链的交叠双腕上，Loki决定兑现自己的承诺，帮他解决掉这个发情期。  
至于这之后想要逃跑还是起义，应该就不用他再插手了…  
应该不用吧？  
雷神失焦的双眼有点像起了云雾的海滩，时不时会冲刷而来浅浅的潮水，缠绵又不易捕捉。  
被Loki折磨得次数太多，即使喘息无法掩饰，Thor却能坚持着不发出一点声音，无论是灭顶的快感得不到宣泄而转化出的畸形愉悦还是身后已然深入腔体撑开宫口的酸胀疼痛。  
Loki说不喜欢说不想听到他照做就是了。  
一千五百年，他无条件听的只有两个人，Odin和Loki…  
对父亲的愚孝和对没有血缘关系弟弟的盲目。  
前者是亲情、王权，后者是他单方面认为的喜爱。  
而且他只剩下Loki了…  
“唔…”  
性器破开柔软的小口闯进更为狭窄的地方，让Thor闷闷地呜咽了一声，有些难受，但又很快地被塞满的饱胀感牵扯出可以掩盖不适的舒爽，Loki的抽插和律动每一下都带来崩溃的快感，前面堵着自己的东西竟然也变得令他微妙。  
手臂酸麻扯动的挣扎使得链条碰撞，所有的一切混合在一起，不堪入眼的淫靡。  
Thor侥幸地以为自己没有射出东西就高潮是不会被发现的。  
他低估了Loki对他的熟悉。  
“你现在的自制力越来越差了，才多久就高潮了两次，看来我并不能满足你这么饥渴的身体。”俯下身趴在Thor的背上，伸手绕过动脉跳跃明显急促的脖子，Loki捏着哥哥的下巴，“你要不要去试试你的老朋友，或者新朋友？”  
“不…Loki…我保证不会再…”突然闭了嘴巴，Thor小腹处传来疼痛，他只能拼命吞咽下痛楚的呓语。  
Loki卡住了他，死死的，不给他退缩逃跑的机会，用先天的不平等优势拴住了他。  
以前也并非没有这么做过，只是这一次似乎特别深入和用力。  
通常这种时候Thor会求Loki标记自己，现在也没有落下，他总希望自己尝试了哪怕一千次，只要有一次能说得动Loki，能表现好一点，意乱情迷之下，自己或许可以得偿所愿。  
但是看起来，今天也没有希望。  
宫腔内被热烫的精液浇灌得很舒服，Thor在请求标记自己失败之后无心再一次说出口，即使Loki解下了身上的最后一道束缚，他也没有反抗。  
Alpha的体力并不是从外表和肌肉来断定的，同理Thor浑身都迸发着力量的线条此刻也只能软得像一滩水，任由Loki索取，无论Loki做什么都会乖乖配合。  
最后怎么昏过去Thor记得不太清楚，好像是前端的阻碍被抽了出去，一瞬间到达的极端高潮让他眼前分不清白光还是黑暗，渐渐失去了所有知觉。

Loki离开这具身体时忍不住抬了眉眼。  
大张的双腿内侧尽是青紫的痕迹，不缺湿滑依然被蹂躏得红肿的小穴里承载不了满溢的精液，时不时流出一些。  
昏过去的人还皱着眉，胸口的乳头红得似要渗出血——他咬的。  
无法确定这次发情期有没有过去，Loki回想了一下往常Thor大概要持续一天多，便没擅自离去，但身上的黏腻实在不是他喜欢的感觉，去沐浴之前扯过自己的披风盖在了Thor身上。  
“如果我洗完澡出来你还没有醒，我就趁你昏迷标记你。”

 

彩蛋——  
“嘿！你起来，我这里不收容难民。”  
“我不是难民我是垃圾。”蒙起被子，Loki刚失眠到天亮，现在不想理会那个浓妆艳抹的男人。  
“我不养闲人。”  
“闲人？”Loki扯开刚为他遮挡了一会儿亮光的薄被，睡意看来也被烦跑了，干脆坐起来，瞪着高天尊，“是我帮你重新夺回王座的吧？你这么翻脸不认人，就不怕我？”  
“小雷人小火花你就不管了？”  
“一个什么都没有的孤神才会真的成为神。”  
是，他又一次假死了，挺冒险的，感谢弥留之际认可了他的众神之父捡自己回来的时候赐予过神格，没让他死在外太空里。  
“那…”坐在床边，高天尊摸索着自己的唇，挑着眼睛说着后面内容爆炸的话，“小小雷人你也不管了？”  
惊喜从Loki脸上稍纵即逝，但他还是有所怀疑：“你这里怎么会知道外面的消息。”  
“前两天掉了几个人下来，说有个手持暴风战斧的异瞳男人似乎是怀孕了，哦也许说得不是那位阿斯加德人，我不记得他两个眼睛颜色不一样。”  
“…我要问你借艘飞船。”  
“不借。”  
“快点快点，反正你不借我还是能偷走，就别浪费精力了，我可不想因为这里时间太错乱回去他已经生了。”  
高天尊自知是留不住这个心从来都在Thor身上的人，但他倒不介意Loki会常来。  
“谁知道是不是你的，你不是不育吗？”  
“现在证明不是了。”


	2. 绸缪【后篇】

【后篇】

银河里的一切都令人迷失，加上萨卡扭曲了时间的概念，真正当Loki再次光临蔚蓝色星球的时候，还是晚了。  
他在亚特兰大北部找到了Thor——他的哥哥他的Omega他孩子的父亲。  
这栋乡村别墅看上去也不便宜，谁给他准备的也不用动脑子猜了。  
Thor的头发又重新长长了，也许是因为每天都需要和婴儿亲近，胡须也刮得干干净净，只是生了孩子不但没有胖，还比诸神黄昏之后更瘦了…  
但婴儿在Thor怀中仍是迷你得像块卷饼。  
Loki隐去了身形，也敛了周身的法力，他很遗憾自己不是个偷窥狂，否则他的魔法简直为他量身定做。  
至于现在藏于暗处的行为…  
算是他和哥哥周旋了上千年也不腻的游戏或者情趣好了…  
他们的孩子还小得很，Thor拿着傻乎乎的毛绒摇铃逗弄着，那个小家伙才困难地翻了翻肉球一样的身体，却因为好不容易抓住了玩具却掉了安抚奶嘴而哭泣。  
Loki离这一大一小很近，奈何Thor可能太过沉迷和孩子的互动，居然没有察觉到一点点熟悉的魔法气息，Loki难免心中不悦，但这种和自己孩子争宠的不悦又让他自我唾弃。  
前一秒还笑嘻嘻的婴儿能在眨眼间皱起小脸哭闹不止，Loki听着哭声下意识地退了两步，而从前对小孩子没辙的雷神却是不慌不忙地从床头的小箱子里取了片叫做纸尿裤的东西。  
居然是个男孩儿？Loki在孩子脱下纸尿裤的时候瞥到了豆芽模样的生殖器。  
Thor给稚嫩的小屁股穿上新的干净小裤裤去扔掉那个脏的。但婴儿依旧哭闹不止，婴儿的哭声其实一点都不难听和令人生厌，通常都是哼哼唧唧的，就算是声音比较洪亮的婴儿也不会哭出幼童或儿童的嘶嚎。  
这一点哪怕是Loki也认同，他刚刚试着去逗了自己的儿子，小家伙感到有什么东西靠近了他得嘴，本能地就张了口追随起来，Loki虽然还没有过孩子，但一千多年活在仙宫见得太寻常了…  
“我可没有奶…”  
像是听到了Loki的所说，小男婴哭得更加努力，居然还是真的在哭，伤心得眼泪都急了出来…  
所幸有奶的人很快就回到了孩子身边，Thor似乎没有那么多讲究和顾忌，直接脱掉上衣要比任何方式都便捷得多。  
Thor将孩子抱在臂弯里，宽厚的胸膛足够饿坏的婴儿摸索，寻着他熟悉的味道就找到了乳头的位置，张张小嘴闭上眼，吮吸得惬意而又努力。  
Loki清楚地看到了Thor的皱眉。  
应该是被咬疼了。  
三个多月的婴儿还是非常容易哄骗的，吃饱喝足被拍几下就乖乖地进入了睡眠模式，尽管这一顿奶足足喝了有二十分钟。  
隐匿于魔法里的Alpha没错过这二十分钟里的一点一滴，掌控雷电的九界之神就这样安静地坐着，散发着Omega独有的气质哺育着他们的孩子，那双拿得起所有神器的手轻轻拍着小小的孩子，赋予了所有的温柔。  
等到婴儿进食结束，Thor也不顾被吮吸红肿的乳头和还在溢出的乳汁，本能地先安顿了小宝贝，才随手扯过一条给孩子擦嘴的毛巾拭去胸口的奶水，不急不慢地进了浴室。  
Loki以为他是去洗澡或是搓洗毛巾，当他尾随到浴室门口，才真切地看清楚这幅让他按捺不住的画面。  
这个身体素质极好的Omega奶水过于充沛，孩子根本就喝不完，多余淤积的乳汁只能亲自上手挤掉，等到全部排空，Thor的手上和胸口已全是滑腻的乳汁残留，随后拧开洗手池的龙头，反复冲洗着带有油脂的双手，打湿毛巾再去擦干净胸口。  
蹭到乳头的时候Thor发觉到了近来会有的异常反应，倒也不奇怪，孩子已经出生三个多月了，该来的发情期总是逃不掉的，但由于他已经被标记过了，所以也没那么担心，忍一忍，趁孩子睡着的时候自己解决一下，总会过去的。  
抬头看一眼镜子，Thor望着镜中的自己有些恍惚，似乎那个雷霆之神已经从他身体脱离，现在剩下的只有Thor Odinson，阿斯加德的孤神，失去自己挚爱的Omega，一个带着孩子的单身父亲。  
Loki的身影在镜子中慢慢浮现出来，站在Thor身后，亦如那个他们并肩作战之后他仍然选择留下的瞬间。Thor却没有回头，低下头去洗了脸，这种幻觉他一周至少看到三次，与其一再经历失望，不如干脆不要去有希望…  
“我不是幻觉…”Loki因为那个没有任何波澜的眼神而感到心脏有一阵剧烈的抽痛，难受得皱起了眉，连步子都没能挪动，只是站在原地看着那个连上衣都没穿上的疲惫男人。  
随着熟悉的信息素扑来，Loki被抱住了，Thor埋首在他颈间，环住他的双臂越收越紧，闷声在他耳边说得词不达意。  
“Loki…我以为你死了…不，我就知道你不会死…可你去哪儿了，为什么不来帮忙？你知道我们费了多大劲才打赢那场战争…但我给你生了个孩子…”  
Thor抱着实实在在的肉体，知道这不是Loki的魔法，虽然Loki也可以制造出实体的幻象，但退一万步来说，哪怕是幻象，也说明Loki还活着，不但活着，还拥有正常的法力。  
“Loki…”  
管不了这个捉摸不定的邪神是否同意，Thor当即吻上了那张总会说些令他羞耻话语的嘴，也顾及不上自己已经有了发情期的征兆，只想真切地去感知Loki的存在。  
唇舌交缠中欲望渐渐升腾，连Loki也察觉到了不对劲，他知道Thor在克制，然而他们之间标记早已形成，互不能抵抗的信息素只会使他们越挣越紧…从客厅吻回卧室，久未发情的人用他的信息素彻底包围了Loki…  
“见到我就发情？我怎么会有你这样的哥哥？”  
挥挥手，低阶的魔法瞬间让Thor变得赤裸，连想要夹紧双腿掩饰翘起来的性器都来不及，被Loki抓了个正着，还是那副蔑视的眼神，尽管这一次已经是佯装。  
“不是…我…”  
Loki发现握着的手腕少了点，不，应该说少了很多力量。  
尽管Thor从来不会拒绝他，但无力抵抗和不愿反抗他是分得清楚的。  
“做个人了？”  
“……”Thor垂下眼不知道该如何解释自己目前没有任何神力的现状。  
当时被Quill一行人救下的时候，Thor还根本不清楚自己肚子里怀着一个生命，他拼着命，承受了几乎将他致死的力量获得了暴风战斧，紧接着没有喘息的余地打了那场战争，经历了战斗、穿越和太多他以前从未了解过的领域。然而待到这场赢的几率无限接近零的战争结束，他因为一次梦里被婴儿哭喊不想离开而惊醒，算起来自从萨卡之后他没再出现过发情期…  
事情远比他想象得要糟糕，孕期没有Alpha在身边加上超负荷的战斗让孩子越来越虚弱，他只有将自己的力量分给那个生命才得以延续。至于被复联发现了雷神是个怀着孩子的Omega已是后话了，但也是得益于他们的帮助，才安全地生下了孩子，有了现在隐蔽的栖身之所，并非是对于一个Omega的歧视，而是地球的内忧外患不断，如果有外敌入侵，得知雷神暂时失去了力量，无疑是个非常危险的信号。  
“或许你回来就会有所好转…”  
“看你表现…这里可没人爱我，一些无法无天的地方才更适合我对吧？”床的上半部分睡着婴儿，Loki于是将Thor推在床尾，膝盖挤进那两条腿之间，恶意地向上顶着，直到裤子的深色布料都染上一丝湿意。  
“不，Loki…有我在，我就不会让人为难你…”见有只手抚上他的胸口，Thor忍下不可抗拒的热潮，不愿停下继续看着失而复得的人，“只要你愿意…”  
愿意留下几个字，Thor还是没能说出口，他无权干涉Loki的去留，Loki最讨厌的莫过于他随口说一句，就会有众人附和，而从很少有谁真正将Loki当做阿斯加德的王子…  
“愿意什么？”俯下身子在Thor胸口和脖子之间来回吮吸着，他在标记Thor之前还从未被这般吸引控制过，更何况现在诱人的信息素和特殊的奶香味混合在一起，对他这个标记者来说无疑是致命的。  
“…不要这样…Loki…太难受了…”发情症状愈发明显，Omega此时渴求的是紧密结合，而非这样的调情，Thor看了一眼还在酣睡的婴儿，如果不解决目前的状态，等孩子醒了一切将会变得更为麻烦，索性主动用双腿圈住同样不太好受的Alpha，“我不需要这些的…”

Loki的进入总是能狠准地直击要害，饶是身下的人拼命忍耐，也没能避免地绷起腰身颤了一下。  
“好像没有那么紧了…”说着张口就来的谎话，Loki却在看到Thor偏过头的时候后悔了，且不说根本没有变化，即使真的不再那么紧窒，他也是要再操上无数年的，“但是更舒服了。”  
“你…动作幅度能不能小一点…别把他弄醒了…”心虚着压低了声音，Thor抓着Loki的胳膊，床面的晃动还是有点剧烈的。  
“不会的，他会睡得更久，小婴儿都爱摇篮的。”  
这是个无法反驳的歪理，但确实小宝贝没有因为这种有规律的摇晃而清醒，反而是睡得更加安稳。  
“我慢一点可满足不了你…你看看你，我没在动都会自己向我送你的腰…”  
Thor无法否认这个事实，他的确在配合Loki的律动，只为了能够结合得更深，同时也发现今天突然回来的Loki没有往日那般冷漠和粗暴，但他似乎早已习惯了服从式的性爱，依旧不敢过分放肆，在快感旋涡中被叫停和置之不理也早已不是第一次了。  
而本就没有折磨Thor打算的邪神似乎也是察觉到了这点，只好想方设法去刺激安静乖巧的Omega.  
“叫给我听啊，哥哥～”Loki的双手揉捏在Thor的胸口上，指腹和手掌偶尔会抚过因为哺乳期而时刻都挺立的乳头上，他不需要去管Thor的腿，至少自己被紧紧圈住的腰是这么告诉Loki的，“你有一副淫荡的嗓音对吧？”  
Thor咬紧了牙关没发出任何声音。  
他想讨好Loki，可他不知道该怎么开口去做Loki要求的事，Loki禁过他的声也用各种东西堵过他的嘴，只是因为邪恶的Alpha喜欢他被做到高潮失禁也仅仅发抖哭泣并不会呻吟哀求的模样。  
时间久了，他早就习惯了克制和压抑，忘掉了性爱中的本能反应…  
他不是真的心思粗，怎么会不知道Loki突然变得乖戾阴暗的原因，然而他肩上也背负了太多责任，父亲不可能将阿斯加德交到Loki手中，他不愿意看着野心将Loki推向深渊，一次次以这种最没用却又最能让Loki发泄的方式…  
Loki摸上小腹的位置，那里还有一些可以忽略的孕育导致的松弛，比起雷神给人硬邦邦的形象，这一点柔软不失为可爱。  
当然更让他想要疼爱Thor的原因还是这个在外雷霆万钧的神正竭力遏制住自己性器的根部，自觉地去控制射精的欲望。  
不知道是想反驳那句淫荡，还是习惯了自己每次不允许他主动射精的要求。  
“把手松开。”  
“不行…Loki…”  
“把手松开，哥哥…如果你想要我留下来的话。”  
这个诱惑实在太大了，他爱Loki，他太爱Loki了，所有人都只知道他视死如归地背水一战，却不清楚他当时凝聚了多少绝望与复仇的信念。  
如今Loki活生生地在他面前，真切的触感，他熟悉的信息素味道，甚至还有在他身体里炙热的律动，他想要挽留这份真实，用自己的放手来赢得Loki的相拥。  
于是Thor松开了手，战战兢兢地看着现在随便捏个魔法就能让他生不如死的人，他也无法明白Loki此刻的所想，阿斯加德没有了，地球是Loki心里最不愿来的地方，至少地球最强的超级英雄联盟会像防着怪物一样提防着Loki…  
“你可以试试…留在中庭…”Thor每说一句话都要依靠停顿来缓解体内升腾起的快感，自从萨卡的那一晚被标记以后，他现在对Loki毫无抵抗力，“会比你想象得好…”  
“这么希望我不走吗？”  
触摸的还是那块肌肤，Loki能够感知到这里之前的模样，其实他再专注一些，甚至都能模拟出Thor孕后期被那个小崽子踢的情形。  
“没…我不会阻拦你…别…别按…”想要推开在他小腹上施加压力的手，Thor每被轻按一下都会产生奇妙而猛烈的快感，他有种错觉，Loki再用力一些，甚至会摸到他自己的性器。  
“你可以试着挽留我或者要求我…”  
趁着Thor走神，Loki终于是用力按了下去，他并不能摸到什么奇怪的东西，但极致的快感却是公平地分给了他们两人，在紧窒和酸胀中同时爆发，Loki也终于听到了久违的失神呻吟。  
他已经决定回来陪伴Thor，就把该属于他的一切都归还，既然是从突发的发情期开始，从性爱开始，就让Thor从此放下压抑和臣服，享受他该有的欢愉吧…  
俯下身子，Loki手掌穿过Thor的金发，温柔地抚摸着那块属于自己的标记，亲吻上左边的蓝眸，闭眼微颤的睫毛弄痒了他的唇，诱惑着他再去吻过脸颊、鼻尖，最后是代表着爱意的双唇…  
“我回来了，也不打算走了。”

【彩蛋】

Loki在这乡野住下有三个多月了，他们的孩子至今还未取名，因为他每天都有新的想法，会推翻前一天自己才决定的名字。  
他之所以讨厌中庭，因为这里实在是一个容易让人染上恶习的地方，比如他每天都要和自己儿子抢奶喝这件事。  
“Loki，别闹了…”  
孩子已在怀中睡着，可Thor却要去制止另一个在他胸口折腾的人。  
“反正都是要挤掉的，我帮你弄干净不是更省事？”  
Loki抬起头，用拇指擦干净唇角最后一点痕迹，顺手一个小小的动作，倒是让Thor移不开目光。  
“而且你自己看，我比他温柔多了，一点都没肿。”起身从Thor手中接过孩子，尽管他刚刚上手不久，却还是学得有模有样，“你去休息会儿吧，最近他还挺黏我的。”  
“不了，我出门去买点东西回来，你有想要的吗？”Thor套上干净的衣服，好吧，他不能否认Loki的帮忙的确有效。  
“你看着买就好。”将孩子安置进新的婴儿床，Loki伸了根手指给不想松开他的小家伙，“我们这样算不算童话故事的统一结尾？在森林里过上了平静而幸福的生活？”  
“能一直这样也挺好的。”  
“我们还有几千年要活，不能这样，我猜等我们孩子断奶的那天，会有雷暴雨。”  
“为什么？”  
“早点回来就告诉你。”  
Thor满怀着疑惑出了门，难道是他们的儿子也拥有雷霆之力？断奶肯定要哭的，因此而导致天气变化吗…

等到好不容易被沉睡的婴儿松了手，Loki才显露出一点疲惫。  
雷神是不可能活在森林里做个王子的，他每晚都会趁着Thor入睡给他输送一点力量，一开始不觉得，时间久了还真的有些虚，不过一切都算值得，昨晚他给孩子喂完夜奶回到床上的时候，真切地被电了一下…


End file.
